It has previously been proposed to apply labels of the pressure sensitive type to products by first dispensing a label onto a head, holding the label by a vacuum, and then blowing the label onto the product. However, these systems have been relatively slow and have not been widely used up to the present time. Two prior art patents which disclose this type of system include A. Sauer U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,832 granted Feb. 29, 1972, and H. Dinter U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,059 granted Dec. 9,1969. In both of these systems, a substantial period of time is required to shift over from the vacuum holding mode of operation to the blowing mode of operation, and relatively time-consuming and/or complex arrangements are required for making the transition. This involves the location of the valves for changing from one mode to the other at a point which is located relatively far from the face plate, and in the case of the Dinter patent, of an electromechanical member which is shifted by a mechanical linkage.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to greatly increase the speed of operation of pressure-sensitive label dispensing systems using vacuum holding for labels and subsequent high pressure air to blow the labels onto the product.